Benzothiophene and benzofuran compounds are known as, for example, disclosed in European Patent Application No. 0146243 and copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 790,664. Additionally, European Patent No. 69,521 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,452,039 disclose various benzothiophene derivatives.
However, additional novel benzothiophene and benzofuran derivatives having selected substituents which substituents are not made obvious by the above noted references are now found to prevent the release of mediators including histamine and leukotrienes from basophils and mast cells, and prevent respiratory burst in nuetrophils providing activity useful in treatment of cardiovascular disordrs as well as an antiinflammatory, antipsoriatic, antiulcer, antimigraine and particularly as an antiallergy agent. That is, the novel agents of the present invention act as inhibitors of cell activation for the above noted diseases and in the same manner as described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 790,664 which is hereby incorporated by reference.
Thus, the present invention is for novel compounds, that are benzothiophene and benzofuran derivatives, compositions and methods of use therefor, as well as methods of preparation thereof.
Further, although U.S. application Ser. No. 790,664 discloses compounds having the activity of preventing respiratory burst in neutrophils the present invention is further for a method of using selected benzothiophenes and benzofurans particularly for treating acute respiratory distress syndrome (ARDS) in mammals, particularly humans, in need thereof comprising administering an anti-ARDS effective amount of the selected benzothiophenes and benzofurans in unit dosage form.